


Antara Bowtruckle dan Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut

by revabhipraya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Keduanya justru menemukan sesuatu yang lain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

Luna Lovegood, setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi naturalis dan menemukan banyak ragam spesies baru, masih belum merasa puas karena belum menemukan Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut. Makhluk aneh yang sering terbit di _The Quibbler_ itu seolah menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunia―atau dari Luna?

Bukan Luna Lovegood namanya jika menyerah secepat angin topan. Wanita muda itu masih belum menyerah. Demi Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut, Luna kini ada di Swedia. Akan dilakukannya pencarian makhluk itu lagi, demi dunia magizoologi, demi _The Quibbler_ , demi ayahnya, dan demi dirinya sendiri.

Wanita pirang itu memutuskan akan memulai pencariannya dari Tiveden, salah satu hutan di Swedia yang dikenal karena berbahaya. Luna merupakan seorang penantang bahaya―utamanya jika ia sedang mencari Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut. Hutan Tiveden bukan apa-apa baginya, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Hutan Terlarang Hogwarts.

Luna mengeluarkan tongkat, pena bulu, selembar perkamen, kamera kecil, serta spektrespek untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Wrackspurt―ia yakin makhluk-makhluk kecil tak terlihat itu dapat membantu. Setelah merasa siap menghadapi apa yang sekiranya akan ada di dalam sana, Luna pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam hutan.

.

Rolf Scamander menaruh minat kepada Bowtruckle.

Makhluk hijau bermata coklat itu entah mengapa kelihatan lucu di matanya. Ia belum pernah melihat makhluk itu secara langsung, meski ia dulunya bersekolah di Hogwarts. Rolf hanya pernah mendengarkan cerita rakyat dan kisah perjuangan sang kakek saat menemukan makhluk itu. Rolf penasaran, dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri.

Kakeknya bilang, Bowtruckle banyak ditemukan di Eropa, salah satunya di negara-negara Skandinavia. Setelah meninjau beberapa lokasi yang mungkin menjadi habitat Bowtruckle, dipilihnya Hutan Tiveden di Swedia sebagai lokasi pencarian pertama.

Dengan berbekal tongkat sihir beserta sekoper peralatan penangkap makhluk magis seperti yang telah diajarkan kakeknya, maka berangkatlah Rolf menuju Hutan Tiveden. Ia mungkin harus berterima kasih kepada penemu _apparate_ yang sangat memudahkan kerjanya berpindah dari satu lokasi ke lokasi lain.

 _Apparate_ yang dilakukan Rolf tidak sepenuhnya mulus. Ia tiba dengan selamat di Tiveden, tetapi bonus menabrak seseorang yang sepertinya sedang kebetulan lewat di sana.

Keduanya jatuh tersungkur―untungnya, tubuh Rolf tidak menindih tubuh orang yang ditabraknya.

Rolf bangkit lebih dulu, mengelus pelan lengannya yang untung hanya tergores ranting. Sadar bahwa masih ada seseorang di sana, Rolf gegas memerhatikan orang itu lamat-lamat. Seorang perempuan rupanya.

Khawatir orang itu adalah seorang _muggle_ , Rolf buru-buru memikirkan alasan terbaik yang dirasanya masuk akal untuk diterima otak seorang _muggle_.

Akan tetapi, tongkat yang dibawa perempuan pirang itu seketika membuyarkan usaha Rolf.

"Maaf. Kau... penyihir?" Kata-kata itulah yang justru dikeluarkan Rolf. Bodohnya dia, bagaimana kalau tongkat itu hanya tongkat mainan yang akan diberikan sang perempuan kepada anaknya? Atau hanya ranting yang kebetulan bertekstur halus yang tidak sengaja perempuan itu temukan di sini?

"Ya," jawab perempuan itu sambil berusaha bangkit. Untung saja tidak ada luka berarti pada tubuhnya. "Sama denganmu, Tuan."

Rolf berasumsi perempuan itu tahu karena pertanyaan Rolf di awal. "Ah, ya." Diulurkan tangannya untuk membantu perempuan itu bangkit. "Sini, kubantu berdiri."

Perempuan pirang itu menerima uluran tangan Rolf. Ia bangkit sambil bertumpu pada tangannya yang satu lagi. Aneh sekali, Rolf mendapati gadis itu mengenakan kacamata tidak lazim yang rasanya pernah ia lihat di suatu tempat.

Setelah dapat berdiri dengan sempurna, perempuan itu melepas kacamata anehnya. Oh, rupanya perempuan itu adalah Luna Lovegood, wanita yang sedang mencari Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut di Hutan Tiveden ini.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," ucap Luna sopan. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Kau sangat baik."

"Membantu seseorang yang jatuh itu wajar, bukan?" Rolf melantunkan tawa pelan sebelum mengulurkan tangan, hendak bersalaman. "Aku Rolf, Rolf Scamander."

"Scamander?" Luna memiringkan kepalanya. Agaknya ia _mengenal_ nama ini dengan baik. "Scamander yang _itu_? Pengarang _Hewan Fantastis dan Dimana Menemukan Mereka_? Buku hebat itu?"

Rolf tertawa pelan. "Ya, dia kakekku."

"Oh, kau pasti bangga menjadi cucu dari seorang tokoh besar dalam dunia pendidikan sihir." Luna tersenyum, lalu membalas uluran tangan Rolf. "Luna Lovegood."

"Lovegood?" Rolf menjawab dengan intonasi yang hampir sama seperti Luna―tanpa memiringkan kepala. Ia juga merasa mengenal nama ini. "Lovegood yang _itu_? Penyunting _The Quibbler_ yang penuh teori konspirasi? Majalah hebat itu?"

Baru kali ini Luna menerima umpan balik sebaik itu mengenai majalah suntingan ayahnya. Selama ini, meski ia juga tidak begitu peduli, hanya hujatan yang kerap ia terima. "Ya, dia ayahku."

"Wow! Kau pasti bangga menjadi putri seorang penyunting terkenal," ujar Rolf dengan mata berbinar. Ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Luna. "Kau tahu, aku sangat suka membaca _The Quibbler_ ―meski kakekku bilang majalah itu hanya berisi makhluk delusional. Edisi favoritku adalah empat edisi yang membahas Dumbledore."

"Oh, benarkah? Kau menyukainya?" Luna kembali mengulas senyum manis. "Karena kau membaca _The Quibbler_ , kuasumsikan kau tahu mengenai Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut."

"Tentu!" Rolf mengangguk. "Aku penasaran akan makhluk itu, ingin melihat wujudnya, tetapi kakekku bilang makhluk itu tidak nyata."

"Kita tidak pernah tahu sampai kita menemukannya sendiri," balas Luna santai. Ia kenakan kembali spektrespeknya sebelum melanjutkan, "Wrackspurt mungkin dapat membantu."

"Oh, spektrespek!" Rolf menunjuk kacamata aneh yang dikenakan Luna. "Pantas saja aku merasa mengenal bentuknya tadi."

Luna mengerjapkan matanya di balik spektrespek tersebut. "Bukankah kau memilikinya juga? Pelanggan _The Quibbler_ pasti memiliki spektrespek karena ayah pernah menjadikannya sebagai bonus pembelian."

"Aku punya," jawab Rolf seraya mengangguk. "Hanya tidak kubawa saat ini."

"Kau harus membawa benda ini setiap saat," ujar Luna dengan anggukan kepalanya yang biasa. "Wrackspurt dapat membimbing kita menemukan sesuatu."

" _Well_ , kurasa begitu―oh." Rolf mengerjapkan mata, baru menyadari makna pembicaraan mereka. "Jangan bilang kau datang ke sini... untuk mencari Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut?"

"Sesungguhnya, iya, aku sedang mencari makhluk itu." Luna menatap Rolf melalui spektrespeknya. "Apa kau datang ke sini untuk tujuan yang sama?"

"Sayang sekali, tidak." Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Rolf. "Aku sedang mencari Bowtruckle."

"Bowtruckle?" Luna diam sejenak. "Makhluk mirip tanaman yang banyak ditemukan di Inggris dan Jerman itu? Apa mereka juga ada di Swedia?"

"Bowtruckle bisa ditemukan di tiga negara di Eropa." Rolf mengacungkan tiga jari tangan kanannya. "Bagian barat Inggris, bagian selatan Jerman, dan beberapa hutan di Skandinavia. Skandinavia, seperti yang semua orang tahu, telah terbagi menjadi beberapa negara dengan tiga negara utama, yaitu Denmark, Norwegia, dan Swedia. Aku berencana mencari Bowtruckle mulai dari Swedia, lalu gagal melakukan pendaratan _apparate_ yang mulus dan akhirnya menabrakmu."

"Kebetulan yang menyenangkan, ya? Saling mencari dan tidak sengaja saling menemukan." Luna mulai berjalan, mendadak menangkap beberapa ekor Wrackspurt dengan ekor matanya. "Tapi yang dicari tidak ditemukan."

Rolf mengulas senyum. Ada hal yang dimiliki perempuan ini, sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang di dunia, dan Rolf menyukainya.

"Tuan Scamander, coba ceritakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki kakek seorang tokoh besar dalam dunia pendidikan," pinta Luna tanpa membalikkan badannya. Masih saja ia mengikuti sosok Wrackspurt yang semakin bergerumul itu.

"Rolf," bantah Rolf. "Rolf saja sudah cukup. Tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu."

"Oh." Luna melepaskan spektrespeknya. Ia putar kepalanya agar bisa menghadap Rolf. Tak lupa, dengan seulas senyum. "Betapa ramahnya kau."

"Sungguh, itu biasa saja," balas Rolf, malu mendapat pujian semacam itu. "Oh ya, tadi kau menanyakan soal kakekku?"

Luna, memutuskan untuk menyimak cerita itu lebih dulu, terpaksa menurunkan spektrespeknya. Ia balikkan pula badannya, bersiap menerima cerita Rolf. "Silakan mulai ceritamu, Rolf."

" _Well_ , tidak banyak yang dapat kuceritakan." Rolf mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hidup bersama seorang pensiunan magizoologis... bisa kau bayangkan sendiri. Hidupmu dihiasi kisah penemuannya yang luar biasa, makhluk-makhluk unik yang menjadi temannya, dan rumahnya diisi makhluk-makhluk kecil yang habitatnya dirusak."

"Itu... terdengar menyenangkan," respons Luna dengan senyum tipis. "Bertemu dengan makhluk-makhluk sihir setiap hari, dan bukan hanya Wrackspurt."

Rolf tertawa pelan. Ia melangkah menyusul Luna, mengajaknya untuk kembali berjalan. "Dan bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama penyunting majalah paling sensasional di dunia sihir?"

"Aku tidak menyebut _The Quibbler_ sebagai majalah yang sensasional, tetapi terima kasih telah merasa seperti itu." Luna menyamakan langkahnya dengan Rolf. Ia arahkan tatapan matanya kepada jalan setapak yang mereka lintasi. "Membaca _The Quibbler_ itu menyenangkan, sama halnya dengan hidup bersama ayahku. Selalu ada hal baru yang dapat ia bagi, juga selalu ada hal menyenangkan yang dapat kami lakukan bersama. Dia figur ayah, juga teman yang baik."

"Dapat kubayangkan hidup yang menyenangkan dari deskripsimu tadi," tanggap Rolf sambil menatap Luna yang lebih pendek darinya. "Ayahmu terdengar seperti orang yang ramah dan menyenangkan."

"Ya, tentu," jawab Luna sambil mengangguk pelan. "Dulu dia menghadiahkan tanduk dari Snorkack Tanduk-Kisut kepadaku sebagai hadiah ulang tahun."

"Oh, benarkah?" Mata Rolf membulat dan melebar. "Snorkack benar-benar nyata?"

"Jika ayahku bisa menemukan tanduknya, ya, berarti memang nyata." Luna mengalihkan pandang. "Sayang sekali tanduk itu meledak dan merusak beberapa bagian vital rumahku. Ayah bilang, tanduk itu dapat kembali seperti semula, tetapi tidak juga memperbaiki diri hingga sekarang."

Rolf tertawa pelan. "Kurasa tanduknya tidak punya kemampuan regenerasi."

"Ya, mungkin ayah salah mengidentifikasi yang satu itu."

Keduanya terus berjalan hingga tiba di sebuah danau. Danau itu, yang mungkin merupakan satu-satunya danau di Tiveden, dipenuhi oleh teratai merah. Bukan merah muda, bukan pula merah jambu. Benar-benar merah, seperti darah.

"Oh, Danau Fagertärn." Luna tersenyum lalu menatap Rolf. "Apa kau tahu kisah mengenai teratai merah yang ada di danau ini, Rolf?"

Rolf menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini sebenarnya hanya cerita rakyat Skandinavia." Luna duduk, memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin di depan danau tersebut. Rolf mengikutinya. "Pada zaman dulu, hiduplah seorang nelayan miskin bersama anak perempuannya yang cantik jelita. Nelayan itu selalu memancing di danau ini, tetapi ikan yang tersedia tidak banyak sehingga dia kesulitan menghidupi keluarganya."

Rolf manggut-manggut, tanda ia menyimak kisah Luna.

"Suatu hari, nelayan itu didatangi Nix―roh air―saat ia sedang memancing. Nix itu berjanji akan memberikan ikan yang melimpah kepada sang nelayan, asalkan sang nelayan menyerahkan putrinya saat putrinya sudah berusia delapan belas tahun. Sang nelayan putus asa, akhirnya iya menyetujui perjanjian tersebut."

"Tunggu, jadi nelayan itu merelakan putrinya demi ikan?" Rolf menaikkan sebelah alisnya, keheranan. "Ayah macam apa yang melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Bukan ayah seperti ayahku dan ayahmu, yang jelas," balas Luna santai. "Ayah yang ingin memakmurkan sekaligus menyengsarakan keluarganya."

Rolf termenung, dalam hati menyetujui perkataan Luna.

"Haruskah aku lanjutkan ceritanya?" tanya Luna memecah keheningan.

"Oh, ya, tentu." Rolf mengangguk cepat sambil mengganti posisi duduknya. Sengaja ia duduk menghadap Luna agar dapat mengekspos raut wajah perempuan itu dengan lebih mudah. "Silakan lanjutkan."

"Baiklah." Luna melipat dan memeluk kedua kakinya. "Singkat cerita, saat anak gadis sang nelayan berusia delapan belas tahun, ia pergi menghadap Nix tersebut. Nix itu meminta sang gadis berjalan ke bawah air, tetapi bukannya menurut, gadis itu justru mengeluarkan pisau. Ia bilang, Nix itu tidak akan bisa membawanya hidup-hidup. Sang gadis menusukkan pisau itu ke jantungnya, lalu jatuh ke danau, mati. Darahnya kemudian mewarnai teratai yang ada di danau, mewarnainya dengan darah."

Rolf menatap Luna dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Tamat." Luna mengakhiri ceritanya. Diturunkannya kedua kaki yang mulai terasa pegal menekuk dalam pelukan. "Itulah yang menurut cerita rakyat setempat, membuat warna teratai di danau ini merah."

"Itu... harus kuakui, adalah kisah yang mengerikan," komentar Rolf setelah diam selama beberapa saat. "Mengerikan, tetapi tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin darah sang gadis hanya mewarnai teratai saja, bukannya seluruh danau?"

"Mungkin pisau itu mengandung semacam sihir yang membuat darahnya tidak menyebar ke seluruh danau," jawab Luna setelah berpikir sejenak. "Atau danau itu memiliki sihir tertentu yang membuatnya tidak dapat terkontaminasi."

"Mungkin saja," balas Rolf sambil berusaha bangkit dari duduknya. "Nona Lovegood, kurasa kita harus melanjutkan pembicaraan kita di tempat lain. Hutan semakin tidak bersahabat saat langit berangsur gelap, benar?"

"Aku setuju." Luna ikut bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mendongak menatap Rolf yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Oh, aku menghargai kesopanan dan keramahan hatimu, Rolf, tetapi aku merasa lebih baik dipanggil Luna saja."

"Bukan masalah." Rolf mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jadi, Luna, berhubung hari sudah mulai gelap, bagaimana kalau mencoba Ärtsoppa―sup kacang kuning―di salah satu restoran favoritku?"

"Apapun akan jadi menyenangkan," tukas Luna dengan senyum.

Keduanya lalu ber- _apparate_ bersama menuju tempat yang dimaksud Rolf, tanpa mengetahui bahwa rasa yang terjalin hari ini kian menguat hingga ajal menjemput mereka.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> HYAAAA X''''DD
> 
> Ini greget aja sih, sebenernya, pingin bikin RolfLuna gegara mendadak move on dari Remus, ke Luna. Cewek ini punya sisi unik untuk dibahas yang, entahlah, merupakan tantangan tersendiri untuk diceritakan. xD
> 
> Gak tau ini OOC atau nggak, semoga―kalaupun OOC―nggak over. u,u
> 
> Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya~ xD


End file.
